


The Gray Prince Tsubasa

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, The Prince of Tennis, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yaketate Japan, Yugi Oh, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: An adventure mix with drama , romanceAction and supernatural.A  prince was being forgotten by his ownfiancée . What will happen if the princedeal with the so called forces of evil tofulfill the kingdom's tradition?Read to find out.





	The Gray Prince Tsubasa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning so don't expect much. But the story will be interesting as the story progressed.

Chapter 1 

In a far away Kingdom called Tsubasa, a prince lived. He was known as D gray prince since   
his hair color were gray. His real name was   
Shaoran Khun. He was the only child of king and queen of Tsubasa and his duty is to spread   
their kin. And this is why, he was engage to the   
Princess Sakura of their neighbor kingdom.   
The Prince had a black Knight and a white   
Sorcerer in his side. 

Kurgane was the couragous black knight   
and Fai as the white sorcerer. Together, their   
team was a little bit awkward but still good. 

Meanwhile, the Princess got her own set   
of knights. They were called Exorcist. 

The Exorcist, were Gen. Cross, Allen Walker  
Renalee and Lavi Bookman. The other members   
name will be included later. 

Being surrounded with dark forces, Princess  
Sakura, choose her knight to be experience   
and professional to battle those creatures  
hence she got Exorcist. 

On the other hand, the villains which were the   
Dark forces were living in a haunted mansion   
own by no other than the Count Liol Pierro  
He was also famous in the nickname as   
Millennium Earl . He likes to mingle with   
humans in parties and funeral but he funeral   
was his favorite. Cause he collect a lot of soul  
in lonely person . Due of desperation to   
be with their decease love one. And the soul was use to engine the Akuma. 

Akuma were robots whom use human   
soul to operate.   
Meanwhile, Oni were shadows. They weren't  
like akuma. Oni doesn't have forms.   
The Earl use it to kill super human beings. 

The second member is known as black   
ace. He's real name was Tyki Noah.   
A magician. He mingle with humans in disguise as a construction worker. Along with his   
friends. He was called black ace cause his favorite card is black ace spade. 

The last is the social vampire known   
as Krawly. His victims were royal blood   
and he roams the whole territory at midnight

The story began as the Prince Tsubasa and his disciples start their journey to meet the   
Princess Sakura. As they quest continues ,   
something un expected happen. 

The forces of darkness welcome them  
with an exhibition match. 

 

TBC]*


End file.
